Peggy Carter and the Black Widow
by sing-a-song-of-geekness
Summary: In an AU where Peggy Carter became Captain America after Steve went into the ice, it is up to Peggy to find an old enemy and put her away for good. TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ABUSE. SHIPS: Steggy, BuckyNat/Soviet Spouses.
1. Prologue

"I need more backup, I repeat, more backup!"

Agent Peggy Carter screeched into her radio. Shouting against the whipping wind of a developing blizzard. Her request was met with static. She was on her own. The woman in the black clothes closed in. The blood of Peggy's teammates still dripping from her hands. A demented smile split her painted lips and raised her rouged cheeks.

"It's not much longer now darling." The Russian native said in a perfect American accent.

Peggy wasn't a match for her. Even though Peggy was enhanced, the blonde was as well. She also had better training. Peggy was now edging closer to the end of the roof. Below was only a sheer drop, for the building was on a cliff. She would sooner jump than she would let herself be killed by the likes of Dorothy Underwood, if that even was her name. Peggy was gasping now, sounding desperate. Her red-white and blue uniform now mostly covered in blood. Dorothy started walking faster. Soon her bombshell figure broke into a run and Peggy all at once stood her ground. Dorothy came in close to Peggy. Her breath shaking.

"I can't kill you Peggy." Her innocent looking blue eyes fluttered and a tear ran down her cheek. "At least not yet."

Her tone grew dark and she cocked her head. In one swift motion Dorothy grabbed the straps on Peggy's shoulders and lifted her to eye level. All at once the already cold world froze as Dorothy planted her lips onto Peggy's with an aggressive and sickening kiss. Bile rose in Peggy's throat as Dorothy's tongue made its way deeper into Peggy's mouth. She had kissed girls before, but that had always been for fun or out of love. This was horrible and twisted. When Dorothy finally broke away she pulled a dagger out of the sheath on her thigh. She placed the point directly in the center of the silver star on Peggy's chest. Dorothy's smile went from innocent to wicked.

"Chernaya Vdova vsegda pobezhdayet." She spoke in Russian.

The knife pierced through the thick fabric and Peggy could feel it poking her skin. Immediately she backed up at full running speed and pushed off of the edge of the perfectly flat roof with all of her might. She could see the distance between her and Dorothy growing quickly. Relief flushing through her as the cold Siberian air whipped past her falling form. The air whistled past her, screaming in her stinging ears and making her eyes water. She relished in the feeling, knowing that it would not last much longer. She landed with a thud on the ground. Pain split through every part of her body, although it was not as bad as it could have been because her fall was cushioned by snow. It was all around her, even on top of her. She couldn't move, so she didn't. The last thing she remembered were Dorothy's words. They echoed in her head.

"Chernaya Vdova vsegda pobezhdayet".

She quickly translated it in her head.

"The Black Widow always wins."

She managed to think before the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A faint beeping infiltrated Peggy's dreams. She dreamt of Steve. Of the life that they never had together. The beeping was rhythmic and melodic. It morphed and turned into a song. She saw herself, and Steve. Together. At the dance that was never meant to be. She spun into his arms and held him close. They swayed together. He whispered her name.

"Peggy?" his voice sounded distant and full of fear.

She tried to answer but could not.

"Peggy?" She heard him say her name again.

She wanted to answer, but she could not form the words. She began to panic. As she did the music got faster and Steve backed away. He was shouting her name now. He sounded as panicked as she felt.

She stood alone now in a void. There was nothing but darkness. She was alone and scared, and Peggy Carter did not frighten easily. Suddenly the darkness split and skittered away in the form of one-thousand black widow spiders. Dorothy Underwood stepped out of the shadows. She came closer to Peggy. Peggy wanted to scream, to run, but she was still cursed with silence. Dorothy crept closer and Peggy was trying her hardest now to make any sound at all. Dorothy was now only inches from Peggy. Her breath putrid and hot. All of the sudden Peggy was able to scream, and she did. She let out the most blood curdling scream that she had in her entire life.

With a gasp her eyes snapped open. Her throat was sore and she couldn't move her left arm or her head. She looked around to see the room was sterile and white. With a strained glance down she could see that her left arm was in a cast and she had some sort of brace around her neck. She realized that she must have been in a hospital, although, it wasn't like any hospital that she had seen before. Flashing screens and flickering lights were everywhere. She finished surveying the room and then realized that there was someone sitting in a chair to her right. She squinted and then blinked, not believing her eyes. It was impossible.

"Steve?" she couldn't help but say his name. Her voice was a mere raspy whisper, but it was enough. Steve looked up from the book he appeared to be reading and immediately stood.

"Peggy!" he smiled and flew to her.

As he surveyed her face a tear dripped from his eye onto her cheek. He let out a watery laugh and wiped it off with his knuckle. She looked at him. Aside from his strange clothes and his spiky looking haircut, he looked exactly the same.

"Am I dead?" Peggy asked, a sense of humor snuck back into her voice as her eyebrow raised sarcastically.

"Nope!" Steve smiled bigger than he ever had.

"Then…You're alive!" she smiled as well.

He nodded and hugged her awkwardly. The cast and brace getting in the way.

"H…how?" she managed to say, still completely in awe.

"Well, as you know, and as I have read in files, you volunteered to be experimented on after I went into the ice, and they successfully replicated the super-soldier serum on you. From what I have read, you served as Captain America for a while, before going missing on a mission in Siberia." Steve began not so much explaining as he was clarifying with Peggy to see if the details were correct.

"Yes, I was attempting to apprehend Dorothy Underwood." She elaborated.

Steve nodded and continued.

"Well as it turns out, people who have been enhanced have greatly decreased aging, even more so if the subject has been frozen throughout." He continued, making sure that he was getting all of the details right.

Peggy was growing impatient. She could put two and two together.

"Steve, what year is it?" she asked incredulously before he could continue.

Steve took a deep breath and spoke. "It's 2016 Peggy…and you haven't aged a day."

Peggy was dumbfounded. She had expected it to be ten, maybe twenty years later, but this was insane. Seventy-five years. She had been asleep for _seventy-five years._

"They found me in 2011, after realizing that I was alive, they began conducting a search for you. It took five years but we finally did." He smiled. "Bucky was actually a big help" he stated.

"Oh is he not dead either then?" she asked half joking.

As if on cue, none other than Bucky Barns walked into the room. His hair was long and scraggly, pulled back on one side. He had a stubbly beard and was wearing strange clothes as well, but what really caught her attention was his arm, which seemed to be entirely made out of metal.

"So you're enhanced too then?" she asked him before he could sit down.

"Hello to you too." He said sarcastically.

She and Steve chuckled. Before much else could happen a nurse, or a woman who Peggy assumed was a nurse, walked into the room.

"Hi there, I'm Doctor Bloom." She said with a sweet voice.

Peggy was in awe. "A female doctor? fancy that! I think I quite like the year 2016" Peggy stated happily.

Doctor Bloom performed a series of checks on Peggy and removed her neck brace. Peggy found that her neck was only slightly sore and that she could move it just fine. Then the doctor told her about her injuries.

"It seems that when you fell your arm hit the ground palm first. Taking the brunt of the impact. You shattered many of the bones in your hand, broke two bones in your arm, shattered your elbow, snapped your shoulder, and broke your collar bone. Because they were left for so long, they healed wrong so we had to re-break and set them. Your hand, elbow and collarbone required reconstructive surgery. But you are very lucky Ms. Carter, your actions saved your life." Doctor Bloom explained.

"You have no idea." Peggy said, as the memory of Dorothy Underwood's knife returned to her.


	3. Chapter 2

After Doctor Bloom gave Peggy all of the details, she told her that she would be able to leave the hospital in two days but the cast would have to stay on for another couple of months. Peggy was fine with this. She wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible, even if it meant having to wear a cumbersome cast for a couple of months. After the doctor left, Peggy turned her attention towards Bucky.

"I can see that you've had a fair bit of reconstructive surgery yourself." She said gesturing at his metal arm with her functional hand.

"Ah, yeah that. This was Hydra." Bucky said as he lifted his metal arm into the air. "Apparently when I fell I screwed up my arm too, but rather than trying to fix it, Dr. Zola decided to just replace the damn thing." He explained.

Peggy was dumbfounded. "Hydra?" She almost shouted.

"It's a long story, but it ends with Hydra being dismantled, only a couple months ago actually" Steve explained.

Peggy didn't care what the story was, as long as Hydra was gone now.

The door opened and a woman with red hair slipped in. She was wearing the strangest clothes of them all. Her trousers were skin-tight and adorned with zippers, and her blouse was hardly a blouse. Merely a swath of fabric that was brightly colored, revealing her strange brassiere on either side. She came over to Peggy's bedside and took a seat next to Bucky.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, my friends call me Nat." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Natasha" Peggy grinned and shook Natasha's hand.

"I'm on a team with these guys." Natasha explained her connection to Steve and Bucky.

Natasha leaned over to Bucky and gave him a kiss on the lips. As she did so, Peggy saw something dangling from a chain around her neck. A red hourglass on a circular field of black. The very hourglass that could be found on the abdomen of a black widow spider. Overall, the charm couldn't have measured larger than a half an inch in diameter, but it was enough to capture Peggy's attention.

"What is that?" she asked sternly, pointing to the charm.

"It's my Avengers symbol." Natasha responded, caught off guard by Peggy's sudden curiosity in her necklace. "The Avengers is the name of the team that we are on." Natasha explained quite taken aback by Peggy's tone.

"What is your Avengers name?" Peggy asked, disregarding the other questions that Natasha's answer raised.

"Well they call me Black Widow…" Natasha wasn't able to finish her sentence before Peggy cut her off.

"And why do they call you that?" Peggy's voice elevated further.

"Because I am the last of the Russian Black Widows. I was trained in the red room as a spy and an assassin, and then I joined Shield and now I fight for the good guys." Natasha's explanation was short and biting.

Peggy relaxed a little knowing that Natasha was no longer associated with the very people who had tried to kill her. She looked to Steve to see that he looked nervous, yet slightly proud.

"Does the name Dorothy Underwood ring any bells to you?" Peggy asked now trying to seem a little less stern.

Natasha looked as if she had seen a ghost. "That's the adopted American name of the woman who trained me." Natasha looked suspicious now. "Her real name is Avdotya Ugolnikov. She was a totally demented woman…basically a sexual predator and a pedophile." Natasha said as she sat back and wrapped her arm around Bucky's bicep. Visibly uncomfortable.

Peggy immediately felt horrible. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to reawaken unpleasant memories for you." Her tone was light now. She leaned forward stiffly with Steve's help and patted Natasha's knee with her right hand to try and indicate that she actually did care for other's feelings. She felt guilty.

"You see, the reason why I was asking was because before I fell and was…snowed over, I had been fighting her. She had just killed my whole team, most of whom were my friends, and was closing in to kill me. That is why I was so aggressive when I asked you those questions." Peggy said remorsefully.

"I'm sorry she did this to you." Natasha said to Peggy.

"Did what?" Peggy asked a with a half-smile.

"Robbed you of your life!" Natasha's hands flew into the air as she made her point.

"No, well, you see, I have just been given a new life. I thought I was dead. I am simply happy to be alive." Peggy explained. Her words hung in the air. All of the people in this room had experienced something similar. The feeling of being given a second chance.

"She's gone now anyways" Peggy said happily, breaking the silence that her last sentence had left in the room.

When Peggy said this Natasha stiffened. Peggy read the look on her face and recalled the tenses that Natasha had used when talking about her enemy.

"She's not gone is she?" Peggy asked, her voice grim.

Natasha responded with a solemn shake of her head.

"Don't worry Nat." Peggy smiled as she used the nickname that Natasha had indicated was to be reserved for friends. "She will be soon." She stated, determination now filling her tone.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next two days Peggy was kept busy by Steve. He helped her catch up on everything. He told her about the Avengers, about New York, about Hydra, Shield and Bucky. He gave her every detail about the fall of the triskelion, and he told her about Ultron and Sokovia. Peggy wasn't entirely surprised by the origins Ultron. If anyone were to unleash an evil robot army upon humanity by accident it would be a Stark. Steve didn't just tell her about what had happened since he had been thawed. He tried his best to relay every bit of history that had happened since the forties had ended. Peggy was amazed. She particularly liked the fact that races were no longer separated, although Steve did tell her that true equality had yet to be achieved.

Steve rented some movies for them to watch while they waited for Peggy to be released. He showed her Star Wars, Harry Potter, and a handful of Disney movies. Peggy quite liked the Harry Potter series and was astounded by the effects. She was fine with Star Wars and The Disney movies where only okay. What she really liked was watching Steve's face as he watched the animated films. Maybe it was because he was an artist, or maybe it was because he just had a more apt sense of whimsy than herself, but as he watched a princess and a beast waltz around a ballroom whilst being serenaded by a teapot his eyes glowed and he wore what Peggy considered to be a rather stupid grin. None the less, it made her smile as well. It was during one of these times that it occurred to her how very much she had missed him.

Steve stayed by her side the whole time. Even when she flat-out told him to leave and get some rest. He explained that he had been with her from the moment they had found her and he wasn't planning on going anywhere. It occurred to Peggy about an hour before her release, that she had nowhere to stay.

"Steve?" She asked, interrupting him mid-sentence. "I've only just now realized that I don't have a home to go to when I am released."

Steve's brow furrowed, indicating that he hadn't thought about it either. Then he came up with a solution. "Do you want to stay with me?" He asked her gingerly.

Peggy thought about it a moment. It did seem to be the most logical option. "Have you got a guestroom then?" She asked.

"Nah I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." He smiled.

An hour later, Peggy signed some papers and was wheeled out of the hospital, much to her humiliation. She was shocked to see that Steve had a car, and was _driving it._ She warily got into the passenger's seat and shut the door.

"Oh, Steven Rogers you are in trouble." She said with a smirk. Steve looked confused and then he remembered.

"They gave me a driver's license when I thawed out." He said defensively.

"But did they teach you how to drive?" Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"I knew how to drive before; I just couldn't do it legally." He tried to rationalize.

"You drive me crazy." Peggy winced at her own horrible pun. "Well then Mr. Driver, Drive!" she gestured for him to go.

"Not until you put on your seatbelt." He explained. "Up there." He pointed to the shoulder harness, remembering that Peggy had probably never seen a seatbelt in a car before. Peggy gave a nod and grabbed the seatbelt to her right with her right hand. She pulled it down and attempted to buckle it in, but her left arm's large cast was in the way.

"Steve, would you mind um…" Peggy trailed off as Steve jumped into action. He took the seatbelt from her and carefully slid it under the plastered arm that Peggy held aloft with her free hand.

"Now pull it to tighten it." Steve said. Peggy wasn't sure what part he was talking about so she took a guess. She first tried pulling the upper part down. That was met with a "No." from Steve. Next she tried pulling the lower part down, that was met with a negative response as well. Obviously fed up, Steve unbuckled his own seatbelt and reached over and pulled the upper part of Peggy's up. In the process he lost his grip and fell sideways. He managed to catch himself before landing on Peggy's bad arm, but only by a couple of inches. They were face to face. Peggy leaned forward slightly and ever-so-gently placed her lips on Steve's. It was the warmest, softest, most tender kiss that either of them had experienced, and the first real kiss that the two had shared. After breaking away naturally Steve slid back into his seat and buckled in again. They spent the car ride silent. But it was not an uncomfortable silence. They felt so synchronized with one another that it was almost as if no words were needed.


	5. Chapter 4

Steve's apartment was clean and tidy. It was sparsely decorated, yet the little decoration that there was reflected him. Peggy walked into the main part of the apartment. The living room and kitchen were a shared space, separated only by a bookshelf, which was fully stocked. On the wall across from the kitchen was a door that lead to the bedroom. It was clean and white. The bed seemed hilariously fluffy to her. She walked into the shiny tiled bathroom and turned on the light. She was shocked at what she saw in the mirror. Her hair was stringy and far too long to be proper, and her face seemed drained of color without its usual paint. Her form looked shapeless in the sweats that Steve had loaned her.

"Steve?" she called out, her voice echoing slightly off of the tiled walls.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called back in response.

She walked to the kitchen to find that Steve was getting various food items out of the fridge.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked intrigued.

"I'm just getting out ingredients for dinner." He said, worried he may have done something wrong.

"So you're a cook as well!" Peggy jibed.

"I've had my fair share of experience." He defended. Peggy smiled and shrugged.

"I was wondering if you might be able to provide me with Natasha's phone number? Oh, and a telephone."

"Um…Yeah." Steve said as he pulled his smartphone out of his pocket.

"Why do you need her phone number? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was just thinking that seeing as I can't keep borrowing clothes from you and I have no clue what women are wearing nowadays; I shall be needing a shopping companion; a position I certainly do not expect you to fill." She explained in the eloquent way that Steve loved so much.

"Oh good." Steve looked relived. "I thought I was going to have to help you find clothes, and I honestly wouldn't know where to begin. "Men's clothes have basically stayed the same but women's clothes have changed so much." Steve shook his head as if getting confused simply by thinking about women's clothes.

By the time that Steve had prepared dinner, Peggy had not only figured out how to use an iPhone to its full capacity, she had also made plans for her and Natasha to go shopping the next day. Peggy was quite impressed with the dinner that Steve was able to put together. He made salmon and asparagus with mini potatoes. It was a well-rounded and delicious meal. Once they were finished eating Peggy cleared their plates from the table and Steve got a pint of ice cream from the fridge.

"Hah." Peggy grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Steve asked, completely confused as to why Peggy had chuckled.

"I knew it couldn't all be healthy!" she exclaimed and gestured to the ice cream he was holding.

Steve grinned and set the rock-hard ice cream on the counter to soften.

They sat at the table and talked while they waited for the ice cream to thaw a bit.

"Do you think you would have liked it better if you had woken up just after the war rather than seventy years later?" Peggy asked quite bluntly.

"Well at first I was torn." Steve looked as if he was thinking about it for the first time.

"I really like how things are now. I like the social justice, I like the internet, I am a big fan of the whooping cough vaccine, food's way better…I mean it still isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but its definitely better than things were during wartime." Steve said quite honestly.

"So why were you torn at first?" Peggy asked leaning her functional elbow on the table.

"I was lonely. Even after I started to meet people here, it still felt like there was something missing…" Steve trailed off.

"What was missing?" Peggy prodded further, as if conducting an interrogation.

Steve looked a little uncomfortable and seemed somewhat unsure. He then sat up straight and spoke. "You, Peg. I was missing you. Now that you are here, I wouldn't change a thing."

Peggy was surprised at this revelation. She felt her stomach do a little flip at the knowledge that Steve felt incomplete without her. There was a brief silence before Peggy remembered the ice cream sitting on the counter.

"Ah! Ice cream!" she said a little too loudly very excited by the idea of the frozen desert.

Steve jumped up and grabbed the pint of ice cream and two spoons. He sat across from Peggy, opened the pint and placed it in between them on the table. Peggy raised an eyebrow disapprovingly at the idea of eating something straight from the container, but after a minute she shook her head and dug into the ice cream.


	6. Chapter 5

After dinner Peggy went to bed. She was wearing one of Steve's t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. The bed was exceedingly soft and the light in the room was warm. She felt comfortable and soon drifted off to sleep. Even though sleep found Peggy easily, she spent the night taunted by visions of Avdotya Ugolnikov. Different scenarios played themselves out in the theater of her mind. First she was back in Siberia. Watching as the demented woman murdered each and every one of the howling commandos. Then the scenarios became more detailed and creative. She saw in her mind's eye, a young teen Natasha. Battered, bruised and naked. Avdotya screamed orders at her in Russian and when Natasha wouldn't respond, obviously unable to move from exhaustion, Avdotya would close in on her. First she would pull her messy auburn hair, then she would scratch her pale skin with her manicured fingernails, drawing blood down Natasha's arms, chest, budding breasts and torso. As Natasha's shrieks of pain grew, Avdotya's voice mingled with the young girl's, accept instead of screams of pain, Avdotya let out moans of pleasure. Peggy wanted to help. She wanted to save the poor girl. She tried to step forward, but as she did the world vanished. Suddenly Peggy was standing in the middle of a snowy landscape. The pure white snow was dotted with blood. She looked up to see Avdotya standing over a small figure. Peggy looked closer to find that it was Steve before he had been enhanced. His frail body marred with gashes from the dagger in Avdotya's hand. Peggy crumpled to the ground and cradled Steve's limp form in her arms while weeping bitterly. His blood staining the white gown she was suddenly wearing. Avdotya's voice broke through Peggy's cries, but it wasn't saying anything. Her voice elevated with the incoherent babble. Peggy looked up to see Avdotya's dagger glimmering with blood about to plunge down. With a tear mingled scream Peggy sat bolt upright in the fluffy white bed. Her heart was racing and her face was covered with tears and sweat. She heard a pair of feet hit the ground and then come pounding towards her. Steve flung open the door to the bedroom, eyes glistening with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked leaning forward, as if he couldn't resist the pull to help her.

"Yes, I just had a nightmare…Or several." Peggy spoke slowly, still in shock from what her mind had conjured.

With that Steve began to back out of the room and close the door, but his movements were halted when Peggy spoke.

"Wait." She caught his attention and then continued to speak.

"Will you stay with me?" Her voice went down at the end of the sentence, as if slightly ashamed.

Steve nodded his head and warily crept toward the bed. He got under the covers and laid back on a prop of pillows. Peggy examined his facial expression and then gingerly rested her head on his shoulder. She placed her heavy cast delicately across Steve's ribs, and then snaked her other arm behind his back, amongst all of the pillows, pulling herself closer to him, until her breasts pressed against his side through two layers of fabric. He curled his arm over her head and then began slowly stroking her hair away from her face. Peggy's eyes fluttered shut and she breathed in the scent of fresh laundry.

"Thank you." She mumbled before drifting into a blessed dreamless sleep.

Steve, however, could not drift off quite so easily. He lay awake for a while, thinking about his current situation. Peggy's curves fit into the smooth lines of his body so perfectly. Even though they had never even hugged before, this closeness felt so natural. There was a hint of arousal, yet the comfort from being close to her was greater. He allowed his head to roll over slightly so that the skin of his face touched her hair. He had never felt this feeling. It wasn't lust. This was different, it swelled in his chest and made his eyes warm. It gave him a feeling that everything was going to be alright. He took a deep breath and reached over to her with the hand that wasn't stroking her hair. He touched her face with the back of his hand moving it slightly so he could feel the softness of her skin. He then placed it sweetly on her shoulder, and slid it to her back. Tears pricked at the backs of his eyes and he allowed himself to sink back into the pillows. Completely comfortable entwined with her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry this update took so long. I wasn't feeling it with this story after the catastrophe that was Captain America: Civil War, however, the best way for me to honor Peggy Carter is to continue this story. So here it is. If I fall of the wagon again please bother me until I continue writing. Enjoy!**

Natasha arrived at ten o' clock in the morning in a sleek sports car. She had planned the whole day. After dropping Bucky off at Steve's apartment and collecting Peggy she took her to Target for the basics, then they went to the mall. Peggy found that she had more than enough money to spend because her bank accounts from the 40's had been gathering interest all of this time. She got modern clothes with the coaching of Natasha, and a couple "vintage style" pieces that Peggy simply considered to be proper. After they got clothes, they went on to get Peggy a phone, and after that they had hair appointments that Natasha had scheduled as soon as she had gotten off of the phone with Peggy the day prior. As they sat in the salon chairs with their hair in foils Natasha brought up the issue at hand.

"So what's the plan?" Natasha asked Peggy. Peggy was slightly confused as first, her mind swirling with all of the new style rules that Natasha had told her. After a moment, however, it occurred to her that Natasha was speaking of Peggy's promise to put away Avdotya Ugolnikov for good. If Peggy was entirely honest with herself, she had almost forgotten about the promise. At the thought of venturing back out into the snow to find that deranged woman Peggy's stomach twisted into knots and she could feel the soft pretzel that she had eaten earlier (per Natasha's insistence) making its way up her gullet.

"The plan-" Peggy's voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat and began again.

"The plan is…we come up with a plan while my arm is still in a cast, and then put said plan into action once my arm is out of the cast." Natasha's face fell briefly at hearing that Peggy had clearly not thought it through, only to be covered up by a confident mask that said Natasha was okay with it.

"It's better if we don't talk about it in public anyways." Natasha rationalized. Peggy agreed with a nod and took a sip of the champagne that the rather posh salon had provided.

"So did you and the Captain finally bang last night?" Natasha rose an eyebrow and smirked.

Peggy sputtered and nearly spat expensive champagne everywhere.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in shock while wiping champagne from her upper lip and chin. Natasha shook her head and responded.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're old." She chuckled. Peggy knitted her brow and smirked at the obviously friendly jib.

"I resent that." She said chortling slightly. Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, old _fashioned_." She stressed the last part. Peggy shook her head and laughed again.

"I'll have you know that I was considered very modern and progressive back in the forties." Peggy stated still in slight awe that the forties were not, in fact, just yesterday. "But even so I do still maintain some of the values I was raised with so forgive me for not jumping into bed with a man who I technically haven't seen in seventy years." She crossed her arms as best as she could and gave a confirming nod. Although what she had just said was technically a lie. She had slept with Steve last night; she just hadn't _slept_ with him. As in, actual sleeping was all that occurred. Natasha looked at her incredulously and Peggy glanced toward the mirror to see that her face was bright red.

"Oh alright!" Peggy gave in. Natasha leaned forward, ready for a juicy story. Peggy played into it and leaned in as well.

"Last night…" She trailed off, wanting to see Natasha's anticipation grow.

"Steve and I…" She was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"We…" she trailed off once more and looked at Natasha sitting across from her, eyes popping out of her head and chin jutting out, waiting for the story of a lifetime.

"We cuddled." Peggy finished with a giggle. Natasha's shoulders slumped and she sat back in her chair.

"Come on!" She threw her arms up as Peggy laughed heartily now.

"That is so… Ugh! Come on!" Natasha couldn't help but laugh along with Peggy.

"The English language never seems to fail you." Peggy chided through her grin. Natasha rolled her eyes again and took a sip of her own champagne.

"But we did eat ice cream straight out of the container." Peggy volunteered and raised an eyebrow. Natasha finished her sip of champagne and then jutted her shoulder out.

"Scandalous!" the word was oozing with sarcasm and she play acted looking shocked. They let their laughing fizzle down as the stylists returned to finish their hairstyles. After they rinsed out the color Peggy had her hair cut to be just above her shoulders and got some "layering" after Natasha told her that it was the style. After her hair was blow dried the stylist directed Peggy's gaze toward the mirror. Her hair was still brown, but instead of being the one solid color there were shimmering gold and chestnut highlights throughout. The "layered" pieces framed her face and the stylist had put curls at the ends of her hair so it fell glamorously just below her chin. Her face now felt rather bare without makeup and compared to the lovely hair that sat upon her head. The stylist took the cape off of her and Peggy got up from the chair to see Natasha already standing by the front desk. Natasha's hair was different too. Instead of the bright ginger that she had been sporting just that morning, she had her color toned down to a lovely deep red with a couple brighter highlights. Her hair was curled as well but rather than the sculpted curls that the stylist had given Peggy, Natasha's curls came straight from the root, obviously natural.

As Natasha drove Peggy home, Peggy was lost in thought. Natasha's words rattled around in her head.

 _"Did you and the Captain finally bang last night?"_

Peggy hadn't really thought of it as a _"finally"_ type of situation. To her it had really only been a year since Steve's supposed death, it had been seventy years in reality and for Steve it was probably closer to four years. But still, the thought burned Peggy's mind and she supposed that considering the way things are in 2016, there really was no more reason to wait. Especially because one could simply waltz into a convenience store and buy items that would prevent the consequences of pre-marital relations.

"We're here." Natasha's voice broke through Peggy's thoughts. Peggy thanked Natasha again, gathered her shopping bags, and slid out of the low door of the fancy vehicle.

She made it up to Steve's apartment in a daze and let herself in with the spare key that Steve had given her. The apartment was empty; Steve was still out with Bucky. _"Good."_ She thought to herself. She put down her shopping bags and made a quick trip to the corner store to purchase the item necessary for the evening. After she got back, she slipped it into one of her shopping bags and then got to work. First she put on the new makeup that she had bought. Making it a marriage between "vintage" and current trends. After that she slipped on the matching bra and panty set that Natasha insisted she get, silently thanking her for being so persistent. Then she wrestled on one of the " _vintage"_ style dresses. It wasn't anything Peggy would have worn in the forties; in fact, it would have been considered vulgar back then. But it was perfect for right now. It was a black body hugging number with ruching all the way down. The V-neck perfectly highlighted her breasts, and the criss-cross of the ruching only made her already gorgeous figure look even more amazing. She shoved her feet into a pair of red high heels that again, Natasha had insisted upon, and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was happy to see that modern and " _vintage"_ worked well together. The shapes and colors all came together to make something truly fantastic if Peggy didn't say so herself. Even with the stupid cast on her arm, not much could distract from the complete picture. Peggy's thoughts were broken by the sound of the front door opening and the sound of Steve's footsteps entering the apartment. She quickly posed in the living-room before he could make his way down the hallway. He came into the living-room and was looking at the mail that he had picked up.

"Well hello there Captain." She purred through her red lips.

Steve looked up to the scene in front of him and the mail that he had been holding hit the floor.


End file.
